Limites de um shinobi
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: Até onde um shinobi pode ir pelo seu sonho? Quanto esforço é necessário para alcalçar seus objetivos? Afinal um shinobi também é um ser humano... Resposta ao XXII DR do MDF


Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Apesar que eu me contentava só com certo Hyuuga, mas fazer o que? Querer nem sempre é poder

Resposta ao XXII Desafio Relâmpago do mundo dos fics.. Meu primeiro desafio completado que emoção pula e chora

Passado o ataque...

Como sempre eu queria agradecer a minha querida e amada beta Ino-chan que teve como sempre muita paciência comigo.. Te amo fofa XD

* * *

As palavras de Tsunade não paravam de ecoar em sua mente.

"_**Parte meu coração dizer isso, mas... Você deve desistir de ser um shinobi..."**_

"_**Você deve desistir de ser um shinobi..."**_

"_**Desistir de ser um shinobi..."**_

"_**Desistir..."**_

Essa palavra não fazia parte do seu dicionário, do seu vocabulário. Enfrentara uma longa jornada até chegar ali. Provou a todos que poderia ser um shinobi mesmo sem poder usar ninjutsus ou genjutsus. Mais que isso, provou que poderia ser um ótimo shinobi.

E como ele poderia encarar Gai-sensei agora? Como poderia encarar Neji?

Seu coração doía, estava apertado e ele não saberia como iria suportar tal dor. Como isso fora acontecer com ele? Treinara tanto e tão arduamente para tudo terminar assim?

Seus olhos teimavam em verter lágrimas incessantes, a angústia, a mágoa, a dor e a tristeza eram tamanhas que ele pensava que não poderia suportar, mas devia, ela sabia que devia.

Jamais, nunca, iria permitir que seu coração esmorecesse perante as dificuldades, não iria desistir, não sabia como fazer isso, sua determinação já não era mais a mesma, mas sabia que devia continuar, mesmo sem forças, mesmo sem esperança, devia.

Incrível, como poucas palavras podem desanimar tanto um ser humano.

"_**Desistir de ser um shinobi..."**_

"_**Você deve desistir..." **_

Teimosas e incessantes elas insistiam em permanecer na mente do garoto shinobi, o garoto estranho de sobrancelhas grossas de quem todos costumavam rir. Porém ele nunca se dava por vencido, sempre treinou além dos limites do seu corpo e sua mente, exaustivamente sem cansar-se jamais.

No entanto estava prestes a ser vencido pelo próprio corpo, havia sido demais para ele, os danos foram além das aparências. Pensava que apenas seu braço e sua perna haviam sofrido danos, a aparência não era nada boa, mas a esperança estava presente, acreditava que era apenas questão de tempo e a recuperação viria.

"_**Você não está em condição de ser um shinobi..."**_

Aquelas palavras tinham um impacto tremendo no garoto, como um terremoto que arrasa tudo e todos.

E Gai-sensei o que diria? Como ele iria o tratar de agora em diante? Não seria mais seu querido discípulo.

Gai-sensei o recebera de braços abertos e ele não fora capaz de retribuir toda a confiança depositada nele, não fora capaz de florescer a primavera da juventude, não fora forte suficiente para evitar aquela situação.

"_**Se você trabalhar duro, você vai se tornar um excelente ninja!"**_

E ele trabalhou duro, com certeza trabalhou. Incessantemente, incansavelmente, sem se preocupar com a fome ou o frio. Por que isso estava acontecendo com ele? Logo em sua primavera.

"_**A chance de sucesso para essa operação é de apenas 50..."**_

"_**Desistir de ser um shinobi..."**_

O destino lhe sorriu, um sorriso sarcástico e cruel. E por mais que se esforçasse agora, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, havia chegado o fim da estação e estava na hora de desembarcar. Desembarcar de seus sonhos e anseios. Desistir?

Ele precisava acreditar, ele queria acreditar, mas seu coração não o deixava, estava se entregando. Rock Lee se entregando? Isso era mesmo incrível. Mas as suas esperanças estavam se esvaindo completamente.

"_**Se falhar ele morre..."**_

O que era melhor? Morrer tentando ou se entregar a derrota? Um verdadeiro shinobi, um shinobi realmente forte não iria se entregar tão facilmente. Então por que essa dor da derrota antes mesmo dela chegar?

Esse sentimento de desânimo não devia estar presente em seu coração. Havia uma chance não havia? Ele não deveria permitir que seus sonhos lhe fossem furtados dessa maneira.

Porém seu coração estava em pedaços, as palavras de Tsunade não lhe saiam da mente, da alma, de todas as células do seu corpo.

"_**Você deve desistir de ser um shinobi..."**_

"_**Desistir de ser um shinobi..."**_

"_**Desistir..."**_

Seria mesmo esse o fim de seu grande sonho, seu grande objetivo? Depois de tanto esforço? Tanto trabalho duro?

"_**Desistir..."****

* * *

**Eu espero que tenha completado devidamento o desafio \o/ _

Novamente algo triste e sem final feliz... Só tenho tido idéias tristes ultimamente u.u' Mas eu acho que ficou bom p

Kissus


End file.
